Seeing is Believing
by Black-Dragon-Ninja
Summary: Jack Frost reflects on becoming a guardian, and finding a new home. (A short fic I wrote last night after seeing the movie for the first time. I LOVE Rise of The Guardians so much it now has it's own muse in my head.)


They say that seeing is believing right? Well for some it's actually the opposite. See, for me and my friends, my fellow "guardians", we need kids to believe first *before* they can see us. Otherwise we're nothing more then a ghost to them. Kind of annoying right? Yeah, tell me about it, as Jack Frost I've been a "nip at your nose" and pretty much nothing more for as long as I can remember, literally. But due to I suppose some would call it fate...I am now more then a myth, a line in a song, the frost on your windows and snow on the ground. I am a guardian of the children of the world.

Along with a russian Santa(yes that's right, russian, he's awesome), a part fairy, part humming bird tooth fairy(who I think has a thing for my teeth..), a golden Sand Man(Sandy, who never says much), and a 6'1 Easter Bunny from Australia(*don't* call him a kangaroo) we are the protecters of childhood, of their dreams, their hopes, their happiness. I used to just be a jokester, going around doing whatever I pleased but now I am part of a team, and it feels pretty good.

If enough children don't believe in us our powers start to fade, and our "worlds" start to crumble. A nasty guy called Pitch Black, the Boogie Man tried to undo the guardians. In the middle ages everyone believed in him, but as time past, and my buddies took things over, giving people good dreams and hope again, belief in Pitch faded out until no one believed in him anymore. Unable to take it Pitch tried to take over again very recently, slowly making it so kids didn't believe in us anymore, so he could rule it all once again.

But what he didn't count on was one little light that just wouldn't go out. A boy named Jamie, he never gave up hope, he never stopped believing and got his friends to believe again too! And because of that we defeated Pitch(*with* the kids help!), and his own nightmares of no one believing in him sort of...took him away, I think trapping him in his world of nightmares(saved us the trouble of finding somewhere to lock him away).

So now, here I am, writing in a journal Tooth gave me as 'welcome to the group gift', I'm not much of a journal person but I figured I'd write all that down just as a record of my first adventure as a guardian. Guardian...just the word alone is something I thought I'd never apply to myself. But here I am, sitting in a window seat at Santa's workshop, watching yetis make toys(Santa let the elves believe they're the ones really making them, but it's the yetis who make the toys.)just soaking it all in, oh, here comes Bunny, we're having a big dinner to celebrate our victory over Pitch AND my becoming one of them.

Until next time journal.

"Hey Jack, doing some writing?" The six foot one inch tall gray/white bunny asked the white haired boy sitting on a wooden window seat. "Yeah, I figured I might as well use this thing since Tooth was so excited about it." Jack replied as he shut the white leather bound book with a soft thump, he stuffed his pen into the pocket of his dark blue hoodie. Jack stood up and grabbed his staff, leaning it on his shoulder as he liked to do, holding his journal loosely with his other hand hanging at his side.

"Well the others are waiting for you, and I'm starving, so let's go." Bunny said and started walking off, not bothering to look back at Jack to see if he was following him or not. Jack actually did start to follow him, flying low to the ground when he paused and turned to look out the window, his bare feet hovering just a few inches off the floor, Jack gazed out the window for a few moments, enjoying the stillness outside and the distant sounds of work being done behind him. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly he knew he finally belonged somewhere again, this was his new family, his new home, and he was happy here.

Finally breaking out of his thoughts Jack flew over to where Bunny was just getting into the elevator. "Race you up there!" Jack cried and flew up the elevator shaft and vanished from sight before his furry friend could even reply. Bunny crossed his arms and huffed out a breath as the elevator took him up to the floor the banquet hall was on, much slower then he would have liked. Somewhere above him he heard Jack's laughter echo down to him and a snow flurry fell over him, turning his fur all sparkly until the snow melted. Old "jokester" habits died hard.


End file.
